Talia
Talia Diamond was the former Alpha of the Diamond Pack , the Grandmother of Jake,Theo,Hakeem Diamond, and the mother of Cookie Diamond. As a powerful Alpha of the Hale bloodline who had the rare ability to fully shapeshift into a wolf, Talia was not only well-respected by the supernatural community. Personality Talia was a well-respected and accomplished Evolved Alpha who was known for being both tough and fair when it came to werewolf politics. From the little that was seen of her character, she appeared to be someone who did not agree with unnecessary violence but who believed that the werewolf community had every right to defend themselves against those who sought to harm them, such as the Hunters. She was also seen to be dedicated to werewolf traditions due to her being a descendant of such a well-known and centuries-old werewolf bloodline. She was a kind, compassionate, and caring woman when it came to her family, and it was obvious that she loved her children dearly, giving them support when needed while still letting them know that they were accountable for their actions. She was best known for being a widely-respected leader and adviser, making her someone who Alphas and other shapeshifters felt comfortable approaching for advice and counsel on whatever issues they were having. She appeared to be excellent at maintaining a balance between expecting the best from her pack and her family, while still providing comfort and support to them even if they made mistakes. Physical Appearance Talia was a very beautiful woman, with long dark brown hair and eyes. While she was shown to be middle-aged at the time , she was still in great physical shape, with a tall and fit body. Since she possessed the ability to shapeshift into a true wolf, she typically wore loose dresses that she could easily slip in and out of, giving her the ability to strip down to transform when necessary and quickly dress herself once she shifted back. Her style of dress gave her an appearance of a casual yet regal woman. Powers and Abilities Talia was an Evolved Alpha Werewolf, which made her much more powerful than most werewolves and superior to even regular Alphas. Since she was evolved, this gave her the rare ability to shapeshift into a real wolf. Werewolves with this ability are respected within the supernatural community, and this is what led Talia to be seen as an adviser and leader of the werewolf community. To access this ability, she had to find the balance between her human side and her wolf side; it is implied that Talia was capable of such feats and even more, since Talia was an Alpha. She also possessed the other common powers of a Werewolf, including superhuman strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, pain absorption, and shapeshifting her features into that of a werewolf. As an Alpha, Talia also had the ability to turn humans into Werewolves through the Bite (though sometimes the Bite or an especially deep scratch can turn a human into a different kind of shapeshifter, like a Kanima or a Werejaguar), and wounds she inflicted against those of lower status took much longer to heal than those sustained from Betas or Omegas. Additionally, she was extremely skilled at performing the memory-manipulation ritual (which is typically performed by Alphas due to the level of control and skill required, though Betas and Omegas can learn to do it as well); not only could she scan through the memories of a person by inserting her claws into the back of their neck, but she could also remove specific memories entirely, a feat that she managed to perform on numerous occasions. Weaknesses Talia had the same weaknesses as all other werewolves. She was incapable of crossing barriers created by rowan wood or Mountain Ash just like any other supernatural creature, and could be weakened or even killed by electricity depending on the voltage used on her. She was also weakened by Wolfsbane, which is expected from any werewolf, no matter how powerful they are; depending on the strain, potency, and method of exposure, wolfsbane could cause her physical weakness, hallucinations, or, in worst case scenarios, death. During the lunar ellipse, she lost her power like all other werecreatures, making her vulnerable during the 10-15 minute period where the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow. Finally, she was susceptible to the effects of the full moon and extreme emotions, though, as a born Werewolf with many years of practice and experience in learning control, it was likely that she eventually was unaffected by these events except in the most dire circumstances.